Sexy Senorita Part 1
by FoldaSoda
Summary: Sexy Senorita is your average, every day modelstripperporn star, but yet, she can't seem to find her niche. I guess it takes some cold, bubbling blood to do the job just right.


Her name was Sexy.

Sexy Senorita, from Gismo Galore, one of the city's most highly acclaimed adult magazines. 'Jesus' sex slave' was what silly little Christians categorized her as, but Sexy saw herself differently. She just so happened to think of herself a tad bit sexier than a stay at home prostitute; she was a born-to-be porn star with glitter in her eyes.

Suddenly Sexy lunged her body forward, accidentally hitting her forehead on the camera lens and biting her tongue. She quickly pulled her head back and played with her hair, pretending it didn't happen, then got back to defeating the photographer's time frame. Her photographer's name was Gore Squirt, a single 56 year old bachelor and base guitar player in a band called: "Wings". He had been taking pictures of Sexy, not always willingly, ever since she was a little girl. He was one of her best friends.

She finished off the last three shots by smiling for the camera, in a natural, High School-girl-yearbook-picture kind of way. The smile, oh! The smile she had! To think that a tooth and another tooth and a tongue and a pair of lips could make such a terrible concoction for failure after failure. A few months before an unfortunate incident had almost brought her to suicide, and right then, as she snarled her lips for the camera, she remembered.

"To attract the alpha males, you smile this kind of smile." Sexy Senorita said, opening her mouth wildly, almost blinding Gore and the director who stood in front of her. She wanted to impress. She wanted to seduce. She wanted the producers, the directors, even the creators of Gismo Galore to like her. She wanted them to know that she was the best.

"See? This is the smile that got me famous. It's simply the best." She said through gritted teeth as she continued flashing her pearly whites. Her gums were popping out from above each tooth, and her lips started to curl up; dry and hard from being exposed to the air for so long.

"Uh, it looks quite lovely Sexy, but you have to go back to posing now, the boss is here." The director said impatiently and looked back at the man who had entered the studio. "We don't want it to look like you just stand here smiling all day! So do your thing and start striking some poses, baby!"

"Wait, wait, wait Mr. Director. I'll do that in a second!" She said, looking over his shoulder at the boss.

"No, Sexy. You need to do what I say, because, you know, I'm the fucking boss! And what I'm saying is to strike some poses before the boss gets here, which will be any second! NOW STRIP." But Sexy Senorita wasn't so sure about listening to the director because she knew she had to listen to her heart, just like that song by the girl who pretends she can play the piano. Sexy opened her mouth and yelled.

"Hey! Over here boss! Let me show you my million dollar smile!" The director and Gore stood there furious, watching as the boss strutted over to Sexy, with his hands in his pockets and his big black, leather cowboy boots.

The boss opened his mouth in excitement, clearly attracted to her.

"What do you want to show me, you sexy Tiger?" He asked in a Russian accent, making a breathy-growling sound.

"Do you have something in your throat?" Sexy asked, and just as he opened his mouth to respond, her mouth grew wide, her lips curled over her gums which popped out from above her teeth. Her overly whitened gem-shines were too just much for the boss, and he frowned in dissatisfaction.

"See? This is how it's done." She stood, her smile seemingly glued right on, while moving and waving her arms around like an Egyptian belly-dancer.

"That's…nice." He said in a flat, deflated tone. "Now where are the others?" He asked, turning to the director, trying very hard to ignore Sexy. "I'd like to sample a few of the others before I leave." And Sexy gasped with perplexion, unable to figure out why he hadn't enjoyed her native peep-show. He started walking away but she grabbed his shoulder and shoved her face right up into his, smiling as if possessed by Julia Roberts.

"I'm beautiful." She said. "I'm the princess of a queen. My eyes are wide open Mr. Boss. My eyes are open so wide that I can see right through your clothes. I can see through your heart, I can see through your soul. And I know that you like me. Deep down inside, you like me. Right? You're just leaving to go see the other girls because you want to save me for last. Si, o No?"

"Get your hands off me you stupid ho!" He screamed. "I don't like you! I don't enjoy you! That's why I'm leaving!"

Sexy Senorita stood still for a moment, then opened the mouth which had caused so much trouble and spoke.

"It's OK if I'm too much of a wet dream for you right now. I know I'm a little much to handle at first glance. But!" Her eyes were wide and her right nipple rather hard. "You just need to look me in the eyes and kiss my deep, dark mouth full of secrets." She put her hand on his shoulder again and started massaging. He quickly pushed it off.

"Don't touch me you fucking asshole! I'm leaving so I can have sex with the other girls! I'd rather have sex with a man than have sex with you!" He gave her an angry look and walked off. Sexy stood there, staring at him, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't just stand there and let her boss hate her; she couldn't let people hate her! She needed to regain his trust and friendship. She ran after him, and when she was no more than ten feet away she started to tiptoe over. Sexy wanted so desperately to try again. She took her hands and from behind, started rubbing the boss's cheeks.

"I'm sorry baby, I was rude. I know you like me; you don't have to mask your feelings with hatred. Just kiss me." She put her mouth to the back of his head and gently kissed his hair, or lack thereof. He jolted his head back into her mouth, cracking her front teeth. She let out a scream.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FUCKING SLUT!! If you lay one hand on me again, I swear to fucking Jesus I'll have you fired!"

Sexy was bent over, face in hands, blood dripping and traveling downwards through all the crevices of her body. The boss stood there furious, glaring at Sexy, waiting for a reaction, any kind of reaction. All was silent for three full minutes as Sexy stood there hunched over, covering her face in despair.

The whole studio was motionless. Everyone stared at Sexy. Minutes passed, and Sexy stood still, making strange clicking noises with her throat, the way a cricket does as he prays and gets ready to go to bed.

The boss decided to end the quietness. He started screaming. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-"

"STOP!!" Sexy yelled, her voice muffled and bubbly from the blood which filled her mouth. She lifted her face from her hands and it was covered in red human liquid, dripping and dripping, forming tiny little puddles on the floor.

She lifted her head slowly, and she smiled. Her teeth were so bright.

They were so, so bright.

Like stars in the night.

Like warm friendship after a long, meaningless fight.

Like bold, brave, mighty might.

Like Einstein's Godly sight.

She just smiled.

And her mouth grew wider and wider, and she stared at the boss blankly.

"Hi." She said.

She said, "Hello, everyone." And paused. "My name is Momo Hoshiko."

By this time the whole studio had stopped to watch her.

"I'm 38." She said. "I have 38 years of life inside my womb." She smiled and paused, then started again with a long rambling speech in a voice like that of Malibu Barbie.

"I'm having trouble planning my bachelorette party. Now, the latest the party can run 'till is 9 PM sharp. I would normally have made it 8 but I pushed my limits. I plan to have arts and crafts and goody bags with Disney toys and marbles. Should I invite boys? Is that even allowed? I'm-I'm-I'm nervous because I don't want them kissing me or anything like that! How creepy! I don't want any alcohol. I will not allow it, nor any strippers. However, I will allow you, Boss. You and your dirty old cock that goes by the name of Ginger Bells."

Silence.

"Everyone! This man...this guy right here. This little fatty you all call "Boss" is hiding something from us." She sneered and quickly made a peace sign with her hands and squinted her eyes, then went stern again. "We need to be truthful with our relationship. No lying allowed. Mr. Boss here, has pierced testicles." Everyone gasped.

"He has little bells pierced on his balls, and whenever he does you-know-what they jingle and that's why his name is Ginger Bells and that's why he only fucks pussy on Christmas and Christmas Eve and once he told me I looked like a giraffe and right back at him I went: You look like a Chinese angel." She laughed. "Isn't that right Mister?"

And with all his might, the Boss punched Sexy across the face. She fell to the floor, unconscious, as the flicker of camera flashes slowly lulled her into oblivion.

Sexy Senorita couldn't bear to hold onto that memory any longer, so she decided to forget it. She put her arms above her head, stuck out her pelvis forcefully and said: "Want some hymns, want some prayers? Want my BODY!?" And she made the sexiest pose she could, her teeth flashing between her lips; in an obvious fake smile, waiting to hear the click of the camera.

Gore told her the film ran out.

Sexy Senorita didn't just work in the porn industry, she worked in this new thing called the 'Christian porn' industry, and she was mighty proud of it. She hoped that by the end of this year, every Christian boy and girl over the age of 12 would own a copy of Gismo Galore.

"I'll be right back Sexy, gotta get me some more film!" Gore screeched, and Sexy nodded. She started doing jumping jacks but stopped suddenly when her boob accidentally popped out of from its hiding place. She quickly put it back in it's cage.

Literally.

Sexy Senorita was wearing small hamster cages on each breast, and whenever the director told her to, she'd open the gate of each.

She snarled her newly-botoxed lips in Jesus' name. Just because she was America's number one porn star didn't mean she couldn't love heavenly things. She put her finger across her mouth, making a dirty facial expression. Then she took a large silver crucifix from her purse and put it over her secret forest down under. Actually, in a couple of minutes her secret forest wouldn't be so secret anymore. More specifically: when Gore returned.

"Clarissa will be here soon, I'm afraid." Sexy Senorita told the director. "We're going for lunch this afternoon."

"Yes, I know, Senorita, but we need to get at least 50 more shots before her arrival, so…start doing yoga." The director walked away while Gore started taking some photos. Sexy focused her eyes upon the little round lens of the camera. She decided to do something other than boring old yoga! So she made a daring, bold move that could've gotten her fired.

She moved her hand behind her back and felt the wire taped to her skin. The doctor had discreetly camouflaged it just the day before when she went in for her physical breast therapy. Sexy felt her way up to the button without Gore noticing, and pressed it.

"Want the Father, son and the Holy Ghost? Want some Holy WINE!?" Sexy Senorita said in a British accent, feeling a small pain in her stomach as she finished Gismo Galore's trademark line. She puffed out her lips, knowing with all her heart and soul that the producers and Gore would absolutely love this idea with all their heart and soul. The reactions, however, were different than what she had expected. The director's mouth dropped open in disbelief and Gore let out a shriek.

"S-s-s-sexy Senorita! Are…are you okay!? Are you having your period?!" He yelled. Sexy Senorita was confused and slowly touched her stomach. To her surprise she felt blood on her fingertips. She looked down at her lower torso in complete horror, and saw that blood, her own holy wine, was pouring out from her stomach through a large slit in her abdomen area. Sexy started screaming hysterically. How could her plan have gone this wrong!?

"Yeah, I'm having my period, Gore!" She said sarcastically. "Especially since every time I menstruate, buckets of blood pour out of a slit in my GODDAMN STOMACH!" She stood there, looking down and gaping; her arms spread out in a way that resembled Jesus on the cross. It seemed gallons and gallons of blood were pouring out from the inside of her slightly masculine frame; squirting everywhere, all over the studio like the fountain of life.

"Uhhhhh, I think you're bleeding!" Gore shrieked nervously, and Sexy Senorita let out a moan.

"No shit you stupid fuck! My blood is only filling up the whole fucking room!" Sexy Senorita was hysterical, crying tears of pure and absolute horror. The director came running over to her so he could attempt to help, but before he touched her she punched him in the face and he fell down into the puddle of blood.

Sexy Senorita stood there, panting and crying, watching the producers stare in amazement at the sight she had so innocently created. Sexy felt something gooey and slimy near her open wound and she looked down, just in time to see her kidney slip through the slit in her stomach and plop out onto her foot along with the river of blood. She reacted quickly, lifting up her foot and flailing and kicking her legs, screaming to get the kidney off her tiny toes. She jolted her foot violently, causing the kidney to fly across the room, hitting Gore Squirt in the face. The moment it came in contact with him, the kidney popped and blood exploded all over his body. He fainted after witnessing the most disgusting thing that would ever happen to him in his lifetime.

All the producers stood in a line, in utter shock, unable to move or run for help. Five minutes after the wound started bleeding and it still was hemorrhaging as bad as it had been before. Sexy Senorita spoke.

"You're making me go…you're making me stay. Why… do… you…hurt…me so bad?" Her voice gained strength, and she spoke louder, even though no one was listening. "It would help me to know, do I stand in your way? Am I the best thing you've had? Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why! I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side!"

All of a sudden a giant, white dog that looked like a wolf from Alaska came running through the studio, splashing blood all over itself and all over the producers. It charged for Sexy Senorita, and as she saw it coming towards her she screamed: "Noooo!!!"

The dog attacked Sexy Senorita, pouncing on her and pushing her over onto the floor and into the puddles of blood. She fell on her back as the giant wolf dog licked her bloody face, and for the first time in her life, she laughed. They played together, and she knew this was her soul-mate. She started kissing the dog, and she licked its tongue. She loved the feeling. But the make-out session lasted only five minutes because suddenly, Sexy's face grew cold and stern.

"Get off of me." She said in a monotonous voice; the smile on her face gone. She grew serious, but the dog continued on licking.

"OFF!" She screamed, and the dog leapt off. She walked over to Gore who was sprawled out, unconscious and motionless on the floor. "Get up, Gore!" She kicked his limp body. "Get the fuck up!" But he didn't move and she let out a shriek of anger.

"What-fucking-ever! One of you, come here!" She yelled, pointing down the line of producers who stood around the grizzly site. Their eyes were bulging, wide in horror, none of them moving. "I need someone! Any-fucking-one! Just one of you, come here!" Still no one moved, and she walked over to the line of people and grabbed a young girl with black hair.

"What's your name little boy?" Sexy asked.

"I'm a girl."

Sexy stared at her silently, blinking twice.

"My name's Natasha."

"...WAZZUP!?" Sexy exclaimed, and the woman looked perplexed.

"...W-w-what are you going to do to me!? Please don't get blood on me!" Natasha was about to cry, and Sexy laughed. She bent down and took the camera from Gore's cold, dead hands.

"All you have to do is take a picture when I tell you to." Sexy said, and gave the camera to Natasha. Sexy Senorita walked over to the line of people, and stood in the middle of them. "Ok, now on the count of three, I want everyone to give Natasha the middle finger. If you don't do it," She said, and stuck her fist into the slit of her stomach, pulling out a long bloody cord, "Then I'll wrap this around your neck and you'll wear it as a scarf! While we're all giving the middle finger, Natasha will take the picture and then give me the camera afterwards. Everyone understand?" The line of producers nodded their heads.

"One….two….three!" Sexy screamed, and everyone lifted up their hands, giving Natasha the middle finger. "NOW!" Sexy screamed, but there was no flash.

"Hello!? Natasha! You're supposed to take the picture when I say NOW!" Sexy screamed, noticing Natasha's insecurity.

"Ok…" She said weakly.

"Ok, one…two…three…NOW!!" They all stuck their fingers up in the air, but there was no flash.

"Which button do I press?" Natasha asked quietly.

"Which fucking button do you think!?" Sexy screamed. "The only fucking button on the camera!"

"How hard should I push it? I don't want to break that poor man's camera." She replied.

"It doesn't matter how goddamn hard you press it, and that man's probably dead."

"W-w-what? Then shouldn't we call the deputy?"

"No. Just push the button until there's a flash, I say!"

"Uhh...Um, ok..." She said quietly. "How long should I-"

"JUST PRESS THE FUCKING THE BUTTON!" Sexy screamed furiously. Natasha did as she was told, and Sexy took the camera from her.

"Great job guys!" She said with a bright smile. "That was awesome! But there's one more thing I have to do." Sexy winked and did a quick little Irish jig as she took the gun from her purse.


End file.
